Les neuf vies de Kuro'o
by ChriisChoi
Summary: Kuro'o est un chat plus ou moins banal. Il flâne dans les rues, dort au soleil et fouille les cornets poubelle. Mais derrière cette boule de poils se cache un jeune homme à qui le ciel est tombé sur la tête depuis sa naissance. Et si ses neuf vies de chat étaient neuf chances d'empêcher Kenma de subir un sort similaire, voir lui offrir bien mieux que sa première vie?


Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo en quête de je ne sais quoi à me mettre sous la dent. Elle étaient bondées, les avenues, tout le monde se poussait pour passer et espérer arriver à temps pour le premier métro, on ne me remarquait même pas. Moi qui était tout petit au milieu de ces grandes perches d'un bon mètre soixante-dix avec mes quelques dizaines de centimètres. Je filai dans une ruelle, attiré par une odeur de poubelles de restaurant de poisson. Je déchirais un cornet, et, voyant qu'on m'avait repéré, pris la fuite rapidement avec un bout de maquereau entre les dents. « Sale bête ! » qu'on me lançait alors que je sautai en ricanant par dessus une barrière métallique pour me mettre hors de danger. Je grimpai sur un muret et longeai la route qui séparait la ville des prés adjacents en quête d'une place pour manger.

J'arrivais vers un arbre qui couvrait le mur d'une grande ombre. Je m'installai dessous et commençais à grignoter avant d'entendre un bruissement désagréable. Je levai la tête de mon maquereau pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux roux comme une carotte, la main tendue vers moi, en train de faire des petits bruits agaçants que les humains font pour nous attirer.

«Minou ! Psss psss ! Viens ! »

Qu'il avait l'air naïf ! Comme si j'allais m'amuser à venir vers lui alors que je meurs de faim ? Je replongeais dans mon repas, et, à peine je pensais qu'il était parti, j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon dos. J'eus un frisson qui fit sursauter le garçon qui reposa alors prudemment sa main sur moi. Il m'agaçait déjà, je voulais manger, et lui il vient m'embêter. Après m'avoir retourné les poils dans tous les sens et arraché quelques touffes, je me suis brutalement retourné, toutes griffes dehors en feulant pour le faire partir, lacérant au passage la main qu'il avait osé poser sur moi. Il recula, surpris, puis je vis ses yeux se remplir involontairement de larmes alors qu'il fixait les quelques gouttes de sang se former le long de la blessure. Son expression montrait clairement qu'il avait eut mal mais qu'il n'acceptait pas ce fait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis il eut un sanglot mélangé à un sursaut, réaction quand à une voix qui l'appelait plus loin.

"- Hinata ? Tu es où ? Moi j'arrive pas à suivre tu sais bien... Le susnommé Hinata essuya rapidement le sang sur son pantalon et sa larme d'un revers de manche avant de signaler sa présence d'une voix tressaillante.

\- I-ici, Kenma !

Sortit alors de derrière le muret un autre garçon. Il était un peu plus grand que le premier, plus mince, aux cheveux noirs, lisses, tombant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Contrairement au rouquin, il avait l'air inexpressif.

\- Arrête de partir comme ça en courant, je suis pas rapide moi. Dit-il d'une voix atone. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? On dirait que tu vas pleurer.

\- N-non ! Rien ! C'est juste ce chat qui m'a griffé. Il me pointa du doigt d'un air boudeur. Comme si j'étais le principal responsable. Je recommençais à manger mon maquereau pour marquer mon désintérêt pour la scène.

\- Ouais, tu vas pleurer quoi. Kenma soupira et avança vers moi. Il est chiant des fois, hein ? Je fit un hochement de tête approbateur qui avait dû passer inaperçu à leur yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu parles aux chats toi ? On dirait que t'es pas tout seul dans ta tête, des fois.

\- Tu sais pas s'ils comprennent ce que l'on dit. Si ça se trouve il pense déjà que tu es un idiot et qu'il se fout royalement de ta face. J'aimais déjà bien Kenma, il était perspicace. L'autre eut l'air vexé.

\- Bah s'il pense ça, moi je dis que c'est un chat super salé et qu'il devrait être au menu de Burger King. Il soupira, indigné visiblement, avant de reprendre sa course. Je veux pas lui parler à ce chat ! Kenma le regarda partir de ses yeux fatigués. Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

\- Désolé, il est stupide, il ne voit pas que les chats sont comme moi, qu'il ne faut pas les embêter.

\- Je l'ai bien remarqué. Lançais-je. Il ne sembla pas tout de suite surpris de ma capacité à parler, au contraire.

\- Hum. Le jeune homme se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Maintenant il faut que je le rattrape.

\- Oh, ne te presse pas, de toute façon il va t'attendre. Il acquiesça puis se remit tranquillement en marche. Je finis mon poisson et filai dans l'arbre près de moi alors que je l'entendais se retourner pour lancer  
\- Attends, tu parl-… Le chat?"

Ayant disparu de son champs de vision, je restais silencieux dans l'espoir qu'il se désintéresse de moi. Il finit par repartir, l'air consterné par ce qui venait de se passer. Je soupirai à nouveau puis allai me percher plus haut encore dans l'arbre.

Je me reposais tranquillement après cette courte discussion avec le jeune homme, couché sur une branche. Ils ne m'avait pas fatigué, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire à part dormir. Mais un sifflement me sortit vite de mon demi-sommeil. En entre-ouvrant les yeux, je vis un de mes ami, Bokuto, un hibou noir et blanc qui avait habitude de venir narguer les gens pour trois fois rien. Je me demandais la raison de sa venue.

" - Bokuto ? Je croyais que tu dormais encore à cette heure… Le hibou eut un rire amusé.

\- Oho oh ! Quand on est un hibou on a pas d'heure pour se lever, ce sont les humains qui croient ça. Tu es aussi un peu crédule, semble-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas un illettré, moi, monsieur.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une lettre ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu es cultivé, si c'était le cas, je serais empereur du Japon !

\- Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait plus de Japon, surtout. Ah, les humains ont bien tord de dire que les hiboux sont le symbole de l'intelligence.

\- Comme si on t'avait laissé une place moins noble dans les animaux symboliques… Il bomba le torse fièrement. Tu as toujours une allure de pacha de salon, flemmard, idiot et goinfre à qui on laisse tout faire! Moi par contre… Je suis en haut du panthéon des animaux ! Oh !

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un panthéon, pauvre tache. Le volatile devint cramoisi.

\- Bien sûr, je le sais ! Euh... C'est Akaashi qui me l'appris.

\- Encore ton humain ? Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'une andouille comme toi ne devrait pas vivre aux dépends de lui? Et puis, je pensais que c'était fini avec lui… ? Bokuto eut une expression gênée.

\- C'est-à-dire que… J'ai eut du mal avec mon travail, alors j'ai plus eut grand-chose pour manger… Mais après ça je serrai plus à son crochet ! Tu peux en être sûr !

\- Même en humain tu sers à rien. Je me levai pour partir, mais le hibou vint vers moi rapidement.

\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je t'ai vu avant avec le petit humain. Kenma non ? L'humain de Daichi connaît ces deux gars, semble-t-il. Il a l'air malin, avec sa tête de The Ring ! Mais bon, l'apparence ne compte pas, tu vas me dire, il suffit de voir la tronche de certains humains populaires. Mais je t'ai trouvé plutôt intéressé… Je me tournais vers lui, l'air surpris.

\- Moi ? Nooon. J'ai pas besoin d'humain pour m'entretenir. J'ai mes neuf vies et du poisson, et un coin pour dormir, ça me suffit. Je suis un chat je te rappelle, pas une figurine en porcelaine. Cela dit il me comprend assez bien. C'est un point positif avec lui, mais c'est tout.

\- Vraiment tout ?

\- Oui. Je commençais à m'en aller, mais il s'approcha encore plus de moi.

\- Tu verras, ton premier hiver glacial, il arrive, et tu serras content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui rester au chaud pendant que les autres mangent de la neige dehors. Et pour l'instant, tu fais partie des autres. Et moi, je vais passer l'hiver devant la télé.

\- C'est pas mon problème, les autres, moi j'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai passé déjà dix-sept hivers seul, un de plus ou un de moins, ça va pas changer la vie de qui que ce soit. Sur ce, à plus.

\- Tu vas regret-

\- À plus ! Je partis d'un pas rapide, fouettant l'air de ma queue par agacement. Derrière moi, Bokuto ricana.

\- Kenma il est au Lycée Nekoma ! Oho oh, si c'est pas un sign-

\- La ferme, espèce de parasite de canapé !" Je clos la discussion sur cette insulte et parti en vitesse avant qu'il n'en rajoute une couche.

Je marchais plus loin dans Tokyo, toujours agacé. Bokuto m'avait énervé cette fois. Mais au fond… Il avait un peu raison. J'allais peut-être regretter de passer l'hiver dehors encore une fois. Et c'est vrai que Kenma avait l'air sympathique. Non, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas respecter mes propres paroles. Ça serait idiot !

Je partis me cacher dans une ruelle sombre. Je tirais un sac de derrière quelques caisses, et prit ma forme humaine. Et oui, j'en suis capable. c'est ce qui fait de moi et d'autres des êtres qui se dissimulent facilement dans la foule. Pas de magie là-dedans, du moins je suppose, mais juste la chance, ou malchance, d'être né ainsi. ètre humain me plaisait assez parfois. Oui, c'est une forme que j'aimais bien, même si je faisait peine à voir et que j'étais mal en point. J'enfilai les habits que j'avais, en l'occurrence, un pull rouge, un pantalon noir et une paire de baskets. J'arrangeai vite ma coupe, mettant tous mes cheveux noir de jais d'un côté de ma tête, ramassai le sac et sortit de ma cachette. Il fallait que je tienne tout l'hiver avec ça. C'était peu mais ça faisait dix-sept ans que cela me suffisait. J'espérais quand même plus confortable parfois, mais bon, il faut se contenter de ce que l'on a. J'avais ça, et ça m'allait très bien en plus. Plus loin dans la rue, je voyais Bokuto qui était déjà retourné avec son humain, Akaashi, lui aussi sous sa forme humaine. Il avait meilleure allure que moi. Mais bon, moi je suis un chat de gouttière, mon allure, elle m'intéresse à peine.

Oui, au fond je l'enviais. Parce qu'il pouvait rentrer quelque part et dire « Je suis rentré !» à quelqu'un qu'il aime, qui lui répondrait « Bienvenue à la maison ! ». Je n'avais pas ça, Et je constatais que cela me manquait alors que je n'avais jamais vécu ça, Un peu comme une nostalgie qui sortais de nul part.

Je continuais ma route dans la ville. Ma seule maison c'était le hangar près du lycée Nekoma. Pas cosy, encore moins chauffé, moche, mais c'était chez moi, quoi. Je montai les escaliers et lançai mon sac contre le mur. C'était déjà tard, il n'y avait plus que les lampadaires pour m'éclairer. Sans plus de cérémonie, je me laissai tomber dans une pile de matelas troués et tentai de dormir. Je fus pris d'un frisson, provoqué par le vent froid s'engouffrant par un carreau cassé. Si mon hiver s'annonçait aussi froid, je n'allais en aucun cas l'apprécier. Comme si j'avais déjà apprécié un hiver ici…

Oya oya oya!

Donc comme vous avez pu le constater, le personnage principal est Kuro'o Tetsurou :) Et il est... un chat. Un chat un peu magique quand même :') Et oui c'est important les chats magiques c'est cool. Ah ah, je rigole :) Non vraiment, Kuroo, tout comme Bokuto, sont des animaux un peu magiques :') Les explications arriveront vite, promis!  
M'enfin, j'attend vite vos avis sur ce début de fanfiction. Ah, et cette fanfiction, elle a l'air niaise au premier abord (Chats. Magie. Meh.) Mais... Ah ah. Vous verrez... ;)

Bref, à la prochaine fois pour la suite, en espérant que cela vous plaise!

\- Romano AKA Rourke


End file.
